


Multi Fandom Oneshot Book!

by LindaShipsShips



Category: Gravity Falls, Undertale (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaShipsShips/pseuds/LindaShipsShips
Summary: Request Open :D
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Request Page

Any actual people(for example, Dream, Hosuh, etc.) are not actually being shipped- just their online persona. I don't support anyone screaming in their face about the ship- and if they are uncomfortable with any oneshot, then I'll delete the chapter.

Hello! Request here are the request details:

Fandoms:  
FNAF(Five Nights at Freddy's)  
Undertale  
MCYT(Minecraft Youtubers)  
Gravity Falls  
Hamilton(the musical)  
BMC(Be More Chill)  
SDS(Seven Deadly Sins)  
BATIM(Bendy and the Ink Machine)  
BABATQFTIM(Bendy and Boris and the Quest for the Ink Machine)  
Hetalia  
Voltron  
Danplan/ActuallyOddPlan

Sanders Sides

FMA(Full Metal Alchemist)

I will accept readerxcharacter, characterxcharacter, characterxcharacterxcharacter(a threesome)

Here is where to request:  
https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScrgRm5vm1ZPxiGfF2iyxhwYcxM9p2KR0G4ySYALuIr2jiSOA/viewform?usp=sf_link

People you CANNOT request to ship with ANYONE:  
Tubbo  
Tommy

Ships you CANNOT Request:  
Anything to do with incest, ew

*This will be updated if/when necessary*


	2. Take a Break[DreamNotFound][Smut]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Requested by~  
> No one  
> ~Warnings/Notes~  
> Sexual stuff, no children!  
> Also, feel free to criticize any of these oneshots!  
> Not the best title in the world, but it will do  
> ~Plot~  
> Dream and George have been dating for a while, and live in the same house. Dream has been waiting all day to ask George if he wanted to be fucked. Top Dream and bottom George.

George sighed as he finished editing his video. His boyfriend, Dream, had been whining about wanting to do something together, but he wouldn't tell George until he got off of his computer. George made sure everything was saved before turning off the PC. He would upload the video tomorrow. He stretched before looking outside, at the small white dots in the sky. He sighed before moving away from the window and heading towards Dream's room.

George lightly knocked on the door, to ask for entrance. Soon Dream opened it.

"Hey, George- you published the video?" Dream asked. George shook his head.

"No, but I did finish it," George answered. He paused for a moment before asking. "What did you want to do?"

"Come in," Dream said. George did so. "I was wondering... since we've been dating for a while if we could maybe fuck?"

George's face reddened, and he nodded shyly. To be honest- he was also kind of wanting to do the same.

"Y-yeah," George stuttered. Dream took George's hand and led him to the bed.

Dream sat on the edge of the bed and pushed George onto his lap. Dream kissed George deeply. George kissed back. Dream then licked George's bottom lip, asking for entrance. George let Dream's tongue slip into his mouth and explore it. Dream stopped for a second to take off George's shirt and his own.

Dream then moved to George's neck, biting and sucking there- leaving hickeys. George let out soft moans. Dream stopped and moved George to pin the older against the bed. Dream took off the rest of their clothing.

"So what do you want me to do~?" Dream asked.

"Fuck me," George answered bluntly.

"Alright~" Dream stopped for a second to get some lube from the nightstand. He flipped his boyfriend over. Dream added some lube to his three fingers before slowly inserting one into George. George moaned. Dream moved his finger in and out slowly before added a second finger.

He then added a third finger. Once George was prepped enough, Dream pulled out his fingers fully. George whined.

"Don't worry~" Dream said before putting lube on his dick. He then slowly inserted himself into the British man. George moaned a bit louder than before. Dream stayed still to let George adjust. "Tell me when I can move."

"Move~," George said once he was ready. Dream started to thrust in and out slowly. George moaned. "F-faster~"

Dream did as George told him to, and trusted faster- in and out of George. George let out loud moans as Dream fucked him. 

"I-I'm about to cum~" George moaned.

"M-me too~" Dream replied. George let out a loud moan as he cummed. Dream also cummed before pulling out of George. Dream flopped next to his boyfriend before pulling his boyfriend to his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," George muttered before falling asleep.


	3. Reckless[Papyrus and Undyne][Platonic Friendship]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Requested by~  
> Arumaru  
> ~Warnings/Notes~  
> This isn't exactly a ship- but the person wanted more fanfics exploring their friendship  
> Also sorry if this is short  
> ~Plot~  
> Papyrus thinks that Undyne's recklessness is going to get someone hurt someday. However, he hesitates to bring this up because Undyne might not want to hear it.

Papyrus thinks that Undyne's recklessness is going to get someone hurt someday. However, he hesitates to bring this up because Undyne might not want to hear it.

This was before Frisk had fallen down and met the monsters, and today was a normal day at waterfall. Papyrus was hanging out with Undyne, of course. Although today he was a bit worried. Undyne sometimes would do reckless stuff- in the bad sense. He was worried she may accidentally hurt someone. Of course, he could get tt if they were evil- or even a human. But what if it was one of their friends.

"Hey, Papyrus!" Undyne said. "You aren't lookin' like yourself, are you ok?"

"The Great Papyrus is fine!" Papyrus said. He wouldn't voice his concerns because he didn't think she would want to hear it. He didn't want to hurt his friend. But other than that concern, then he was fine.

"Alright!" Undyne said. They talked and hanged out like normal for a few hours. It was about to be time for Papyrus to go home and make spaghetti for him and his lazy brother. 

"Hey, Undyne," Papyrus said. "Before I go, I have a concern..."

"Yeah?" Undyne asked. 

"I am concerned about you, accidentally hurting someone," Papyrus said. "It's just your recklessness sometimes-"

"Don't worry!" Undyne lightly patted Papyrus's back. "I'll make sure to not be too reckless!"

"Alright, well then," Papyrus coughed. "The Great Papyrus will be leaving, bye Undyne!"

"Bye!" Undyne said as Papyrus left her house.


	4. The Pine Twins Return[Billdip][Fluff]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Requested by~  
> No one  
> ~Warnings/Notes~  
> Dipper and Mabel are 21  
> ~Plot~  
> It has been about 8 years since Dipper and Mabel had been to Gravity Falls, and they decide to return- this time to stay. But something happens, a Dream Demon they had defeated returns.

Dipper looked out the window of the bus. He watched trees pass by. Meanwhile, his sister was ranting to him about going to Gravity Falls again. How long had it been...? About 8 years ago? He was also excited- although he didn't exactly show it.

"Aren't you excited!?" Mabel shook her brother's shoulder. Dipper smiled and nodded.

"I am, it's been a while!" Dipper said.

~~~

Dipper finished up sweeping the dirt in the Mystery Shack. Soos was at the counter, waiting for tourists. It was pretty early in the morning. This was the start of the second weekend of staying at Gravity Falls. Not much had happened... until now. 

"Done sweeping," Dipper said to Soos before putting the broom away. He then headed out of the Shack. He decided to go to the forest. It was a pretty nice day, not too hot- not too cold. Although they had decided to go to Gravity Falls in the middle of the fall.

He was just randomly walking in the forest. He suddenly stopped. He somewhat noticed the land around him... this was where the Bill statue was. Dipper looked around. Where was it? Dipper felt like this wasn't going to be good...

"Hello, Pinetree!" A voice said from behind Dipper. He quickly turned around and screamed. He noticed a man in a tailcoat.

"Who are you...?" Dipper asked. Oh, wait- Dipper gasped. "Bill!? But- but we killed you!"

"You didn't kill me," Bill corrected Dipper. "You just... slowed me down..."

"Well if you try to start another Weirdmageddon!-" Bill covered Dipper's mouth one of his hands.

"Let me talk and explain, Pinetree," Bill said. "Stop rushing to conclusions."

Dipper removed Bill's hand and glared at him.

"I'm not going to start another Weirdmageddon," Bill said. "If I was, I would've killed you by now."

"Well, then why are you here?" Dipper asked. 

"After Stan lost his memories, and tried to destroy me- I came back because he got his memories back... but with a cost," Bill said, looking around. "I don't have my demon form, and I've lost about half of my powers- including being able to leave this universe. But hopefully... I'll regain my strength soon, so I won't have to stay in this form."

"Alright," Dipper said. "Just don't mess with me or any of the others- and I guess I won't have a problem."

Bill kept a smile, although he was close to frowning, "but it'll be boring, me being all by myself!"

"Not my problem," Dipper decided to walk past Bill, and head back to the Shack. Bill followed Dipper.

"It would be pretty useless if I just sat in the forest and did nothing! Maybe you could teach me somethings you meat sacks(or whatever he calls humans-) do!" Bill said. Dipper decided to ignore the Dream Demon. Bill frowned. He got in the way of Dipper walking- forcing him to stop.

"What?" Dipper asked, clearly pissed off.

"I want to be your- what is it called... when two humans are close, but not too much. Oh! Friend!" Bill said.

"Uh... no..." Dipper moved around Bill, who just got in the way again.

"Come on Pinetree! I promise not to hurt anyone," Bill said, his voice somewhat threatening.

"... Fine," Dipper sighed. Bill grinned.

"Great! What's the first thing I'm going to do!" Bill asked.

"I... don't know," Dipper said. Should he tell the others about Bill...?

"Terrible idea," Bill said. Dipper looked confused for a second until he remembered. Bill can read minds. "Bit slow today, hm~?"

"Whatever," Dipper muttered. He spoke up. "I have no idea what to do then."

"Mm, alright," Bill circled around Dipper and looked at him closely.

"What are you doing?" Dipper asked.

"Just looking at you," Bill answered. Dipper blinked.

"Why...?" Dipper asked. 

"No reason," Bill stopped. "But I guess fine if I'm going to be here for a while might as well tell them I'm now being friendly... which is pretty unusual."

"Alright," Dipper led Bill to the Mystery Shack.

~~~

After Dipper explained the situation, Mabel was the first to speak up, "I think that everyone deserves a second chance."

"This isn't about a second chance," Dipper said. "This is about him being here only until his powers are fully back, and he's out of this universe."

"I don't know, dudes," Soos said, "He tried to kill us and take over the world."

"I can still do that," Bill said. Dipper glared at Bill. "But I already told Pinetree that I wasn't going to start a new Weirdmageddon."

"We should probably make sure he doesn't go to town- or any customers know who he is," Wendy said. "That will just cause trouble."

"Alright," Dipper said.

~~~

It was the next morning. Dipper had no idea where Bill slept, but he didn't care. Dipper got up and got ready for the day. It was still pretty early, so the others wouldn't be awake. Except for Bill...

"Heya, Pinetree! Surprised to see you up this early- it's only 6 am!" Bill said as Dipper got ready to go on his morning walk.

"I'm an early waker," was all Dipper said before heading outside. He made sure to wear a jacket since it was probably going to be cooler today. Bill followed Dipper out the door. "Why are you following me?"

"Because I want to~" Bill answered. Dipper sighed.

"Close the door behind you," Dipper grumbled. Bill did so with a snap. On the bright side, Dipper was right. It was colder than yesterday, as expected. Dipper went into the forest.

"So... where exactly are we going?" Bill asked.

"Where ever," Dipper answered. "I just walk into the forest and then head back... I couldn't really be in a forest back home, because I lived in the city."

"Mm," Bill nodded an ok. It was oddly... comforting. Talking to Bill. He didn't feel any hostility between them. Dipper usually thought that if Bill had ever come back, he would be boiling in rage. But no- they were just talking to each other... "So, about us being friends."

"Huh?" Dipper asked.

"What do friends usually do- remember what I said yesterday?" Bill asked. Dipper narrowed his eyes for a second.

"Well, I never agreed to be friends with you-" Dipper started, but was interrupted by Bill.

"I know, you said no," Bill looked away sadly.

"I'm not falling for it," Dipper said. "Aren't you an all-powerful Dream Demon?"

"I know... but I can't help but feel this way!" Bill groaned before muttered. "Must be the side effects of being in this form..."

Dipper looked away before muttering, "if it makes you feel better, then I'll be your friend."

"Yay!" Bill immediately cheered up. "So- what do friends do?"

"... I guess talk? And do stuff together?" Dipper guessed. "Have fun..."

"Talk like we're doing right now?" Bill asked. Dipper walked around a stump.

"Yeah," Dipper answered, before smiling a tiny smile. "I guess."

"Mm, should we head back now?" Bill asked. "We've gone pretty far."

Dipper stopped to look around. Bill was right. He had lost track of what he was doing while talking. It was like his walking body was on autopilot as he talked with Bill. Dipper nodded, "yeah, we should."

~~~

When they got back, apparently Mabel had pancakes- so they had eaten them. Now they were in Dipper's room. Mabel was in the extra room, while Dipper was in the attic area where he and Mabel had slept 8 years ago. Dipper and Bill continued to tall for a while until they got bored, so they just sat across from each other on the floor awkwardly.

Bill coughed before asking, "where's six-fingers and fez?"

"Last time I checked, they were off sailing on this big adventure," Dipper answered. "Wait- I thought you knew everything...?"

"Not everything," Bill said. "Just lots of things, Pinetree. It would be impossible to know everything."

"... anything your curious about," Dipper asked. "About being a human- since we have nothing else to talk about."

"... how does a hug feel like?" Bill asked. "Or a kiss? Or any of your human reactions?"

"I- I could give you a hug..." Dipper looked away from Bill. "Friends do that sometimes- anyone does that to anyone- hugs are a form of... platonic or romantic love."

"Ok!" Bill said. Dipper hugged Bill. It felt very awkward. Dipper backed off, and just quietly looked away. Bill smirked, as he thought of something in his head. 

"What about a kiss~?" Bill asked.

"Huh!?" Dipper's face reddened- and once he saw Bill's smirk, he knew Bill was doing it on purpose. "N-no Bill!"

Bill chuckled, "I'm serious~"

Bill held Dipper's face and was about to kiss him when-

"Hey, guys!-" Dipper and Bill quickly looked to see Mabel at the doorway. She giggled. "I'll leave you two alone-"

"Wait! No Mabel!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might make a part two to this, might not


	5. The Pine Twins Return[Billdip][Fluff][Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Requested by~  
> Lily(for a part two)  
> ~Warnings/Notes~  
> Dipper and Mabel are 21  
> This is part 2  
> ~Plot~  
> It has been about 8 years since Dipper and Mabel had been to Gravity Falls, and they decide to return- this time to stay. But something happens, a Dream Demon they had defeated returns.

Dipper quickly got up and ran after Mabel, who ran into her room, "it wasn't how it looked like!"

"Mhm," Mabel said. "Sure."

Dipper's face reddened, "he just... plus anyways- he's Bill! He tried to kill us 8 years ago!"

"I know," Mabel said. "But didn't he say he was going to kill anyone?"

"... we can't fully trust him..." Dipper said.

"I know- but everyone deserves a second chance!" Mabel said. "And it's fine to be gay, no matter what anyone says!"

Dipper smiled a bit, "I know... but I still don't completely trust him."

"Alright, bro bro," Mabel said. Dipper left her room and headed back into the attic, where Bill was sitting on the floor- smirking.

"Oh- I'm sorry about earlier~," Bill said. Dipper sat where he was sitting earlier.

"... don't do that again..." Dipper grumbled. Bill stopped smirking.

"I won't- unless you want me to~," Bill said. Bill hugged Dipper. Dipper hugged back. This time, the hug wasn't awkward. After they were doing hugging, Dipper asked something.

"What should we talk about now?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know..." Bill said. They somehow found a topic to talk about and they talked. They only stopped when it was lunchtime. 

"I could go and order something to go from Greasy's Diner," Dipper suggested. "For lunch."

"Alright, I'll just have anything," Bill said as Dipper got up.

"Ok," Dipper said before heading out of the room and out of the shack.

~~~

Bill waited patiently for Dipper to come back. He was tempted to look around the room- but he didn't want to make Dipper not trust him even more. Once Dipper was back, they ate together. It was mostly silent. After they were done, Dipper threw away the trash.

"Hey, Pinetree," Bill said. "Have you ever had this weird feeling in your stomach?"

"What do you mean...?" Dipper asked.

"Like something is bothering your stomach- when you're around someone?" Bill asked.

"... love...?" Dipper asked slowly.

"I guess... have you ever felt it before?" Bill asked.

"I... last time I did, the person I was with was a toxic person- and had cheated on me," Dipper looked away. "I didn't realize she was toxic until afterward... once I started thinking about our relationship..."

"Who was she?" Bill asked. 

"Her name was Jane Hazel..." Dipper muttered an answer. "I'm actually kinda glad I caught her cheating- who knows if I hadn't how long she would've been... using me..."

Bill hugged Dipper, "I won't let anyone else hurt you... since I am your friend..."

"Ok..." Dipper hugged back.

"Although... remember what I said a minute ago or so?" Bill asked. "About the weird... feeling in my chest?"

"... yeah?" Dipper said, his heart suddenly started beating a bit faster.

"I have it around you..." Bill muttered. Dipper's face reddened. They both stopped hugging- and looked at each other in the eyes.

"Funny joke," Dipper laughed sarcastically, not believing the Dream Demon.

"I'm serious," Bill said as he put his hands on his cheeks. Dipper's face reddened a bit more. Bill kissed Dipper.


End file.
